


Modern Heroic Romance

by Skye



Category: Chodenshi Bioman
Genre: Community: toku_holidays, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru decides how to remember her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern Heroic Romance

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mariko_azrael/profile)[**mariko_azrael**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mariko_azrael/) on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/profile)[**toku_holidays**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/). References events in episode 21.

Remembering today's trouble, Hikaru liked to imagine that Jun was the prince who had come to her rescue. Though, she didn't suppose most princes would try to kill their princess, facade or not. It just wasn't a proper thing. Equally improper would be the princess teaming up with her prince to ultimately defeat the villain.

But Jun wasn't the average prince, starting but not ending with the fact that she was a girl. And Hikaru, being a bio warrior herself, certainly wasn't the type of princess to wait for a rescue, though today she hadn't had much of a choice. On this level, their story had little similarities to a fairy tale. Now that she thought about it, Hikaru knew it would be silly to describe them as a prince and princess at all.

Though it somewhat disappointed Hikaru that she couldn't remember their story like this, there were other appeals. She'd much rather be the woman of action, being a warrior side-by-side with her sweetheart than the waiting captive. Also, her prince, well, Jun, would be much safer with some backup, able to complete the job so that they could both have more fun together, alone, unbothered by the previous dangers of the day. As two strong lady soldiers, they made a pretty good pair in more than one setting.


End file.
